powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Turbo
This article refers to the series. For the movie, refer to 'Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie.'' ''Power Rangers Turbo'' (often abbreviated as '''PRT) was a television show based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Gekisou Sentai Carranger (translated as Racing Squadron Carranger) featuring the fifth generation of the Power Rangers. The series is the followup to Power Rangers Zeo and the continuation of the storyline begun in the film, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, in which the former Zeo Rangers Tommy (Zeo V - Red), Adam (Zeo IV - Green), Tanya (Zeo II - Yellow), and Kat (Zeo I - Pink) are joined by Justin, the twelve-year-old new Blue Ranger (who replaces an injured and retired Rocky (Zeo III - Blue) at the start of the series), in the quest to stop Divatox, a barbaric but beautiful space pirate, from unleashing the evil of her demonic fiancé, Maligore, upon the universe. The power of the Zeo Crystal and the Zeo Zords are not strong enough to withstand this new evil, so Zordon and Alpha 5 assist the Rangers in creating the new Turbo Powers, which also give the Rangers new Turbo Zords. The show takes place after the movie. Synopsis After the defeat of Maligore, the Turbo Rangers Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Justin resume their normal lives but are attacked once again by a vengeful Divatox, who has an endless supply of detonators and monsters to threaten the citizens of Angel Grove. When Zordon and Alpha 5 leave the Power Chamber to return to Zordon's home planet of Eltar, the mentorship of the Rangers falls to the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris and the street-talking and conceited Alpha 6. The Rangers are then joined by Blue Senturion, an intergalactic police robot who brings with him the "Millennium Message", which foretells events that are yet to come. When Divatox's mother Mama D suggests that Tommy be destroyed in order to defeat all the Rangers at once, they are rescued by four new friends: T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. They are chosen to become the new Power Rangers as the veterans retire, while Justin remains at their side as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The plot thickens with the arrivals of the mysterious Phantom Ranger and Divatox's ruthless brother General Havoc. When Havoc steals the Turbo Megazord, the Phantom Ranger gives the Turbo Rangers new Rescuezords to help them recover their stolen property, giving them even greater power. However, tragedy and devastation ultimately befalls the Rangers. The Rescue Megazord and Turbo Megazord are destroyed in battle with the invincible monster Goldgoyle, Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave for the planet Eltar, which is under attack from evil forces, and the Power Chamber is invaded and destroyed by Divatox's armies. Divatox's victory is cut short when she is contacted by a messenger of Dark Specter, who orders her to leave for the Cimmerian Planet. As the Rangers overhear, they realize that they need to follow Divatox. Arriving at NASADA, the Rangers commandeer a space shuttle and launch it in pursuit, though Justin does not go with them as he wishes to remain on Earth with his father. The story continues... with Power Rangers in Space!! Characters Rangers :Main article:Turbo Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Dimitria * Alpha 6 * Lerigot * Jason Lee Scott * Kimberly Ann Hart * Rocky DeSantos * * General Norquist * Robot Rangers * Visceron Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Lt. Stone * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby * Yara * Bethel Villains * Divatox's Crew ** Divatox ** Elgar ** Rygog ** Porto ** Crash & the Creeps ** Shadow Rangers ** Piranhatrons/Putra Pods: Divatox's Foot Soldiers. * Maligore * Mama D * General Havoc's Army ** General Havoc ** Chromites: General Havoc's Foot Soldiers. * ** ** * Monsters in Power Rangers Turbo Arsenal * Turbo Morpher: Morpher of the Turbo Rangers, activated by inserting and turning a special key. * Auto Blaster: Standard Ranger sidearm. * Turbo Weapons: Assortment of personalized weapons used by Turbo Rangers. * Turbo Navigator: Handheld GPS that can be converted into a blaster. * Turbo Blade: Standard Ranger weapon. * Senturion Synergizer: Standard blaster/sword/com. device of the Blue Senturion. * Turbo R.A.M. (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer): Combination of Turbo Weapons, forms a racecar and blaster. * Turbine Laser: Weapon that can move by itself and be mounted on Storm Blaster. * Turbo Carts: Go carts equipped with lasers for Ranger use. * Senturion Cycle: Personal transport of the Blue Senturion. * Lightning Cruiser/Storm Blaster: Pair of sentient cars used by Red and Blue Turbo Rangers. Zords Evil Zords * Metallosaurus (General Havoc) * Terrorzord (Elgar) * Divazords ** Eaglezord (Divatox) ** Sharkzord (Porto) ** Catzord (Rygog) Episodes Notes * Power Rangers Turbo is the first season to: ** Be themed after automobiles. The next (and, to date, last) season to do this would be Power Rangers RPM. ** Include an actor playing a villain in the opening credits (not counting the Japanese dub of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which credited Machiko Soga in its opening). In this case, both Carol Hoyt and Hilary Shepard Turner appear in the intro as Divatox during their respective stints on the show. ** Feature a Ranger who only lasts a single season; in this case, Justin Stewart. ** Not feature Billy Cranston, as he had left for Aquitar during the events of Power Rangers Zeo. As such, it is also the first season not to feature him in the opening credits. ** Not feature any of the original five Rangers from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (not counting Jason and Kimberly's appearances in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie). ** Not feature its Sixth Ranger in its final episode, as the Phantom Ranger had made his final appearance in the episode "Clash of the Megazords". * Turbo is the only season to date to feature a child who can morph into a Ranger, the child in this case being Justin Stewart. Thus far, the concept of a child being a Ranger has occurred three times in the Super Sentai franchise: Kou the Kiba Ranger (Tommy's White Ranger counterpart) from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Riki the King Ranger (Trey/Jason's Gold Ranger counterpart) from Choriki Sentai Ohranger, and Kotaro in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. * Turbo is the second season where the Rangers are defeated at season's end, the first being ''Mighty Morphin'' season 3. This would not happen again until Power Rangers Megaforce. * Turbo is the only Power Rangers series to date that (starting with the episode "Stitch Witchery") uses eyecatches from its Super Sentai counterpart to lead into and out of commercial breaks. The eyecatches are edited out of the Netflix version. * Turbo is the final Zordon Era season to feature Rangers who had previously served on the Mighty Morphin and Zeo teams; in this case, Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan and Katherine Hillard. Of those four, only Tommy has thus far served on another Ranger team, in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. * With the introduction of TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie, and the episode "Passing the Torch", the second iteration of the Turbo team is the first to be comprised of Rangers not featured in previous seasons. VHS/DVD Releases *Power Rangers Turbo (Complete Season) RC2 *Power Rangers: From Mighty Morphin to Lost Galaxy (TimeLife Exclusive) *Power Rangers Turbo: Volume One (Shout! Factory) *Power Rangers Turbo: Volume Two (Shout! Factory) 600 prd power rangers 01.jpg|Power Rangers: From Mighty Morphin to Lost Galaxy (TimeLife Exclusive) See Also * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - The movie that served as the opening for the Turbo storyline. External links * Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website de: Turbo fr: Turbo Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese Category:Zordon Era